


Around The World In One Night

by QueenKass



Series: SidGeno Christmas [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Sid's dad needs some help over the holidays.





	Around The World In One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to do a sidgeno 12 days of christmas even though I started a little bit late.

“Hey mom, is everything okay?” Sidney answered the phone with a worried note to his voice, his mom usually didn’t call this late, especially when she knew he had a game the next day.

“Sidney, your father is sick. Nothing serious, don’t worry! But we could really use your help back home since it’s so close to Christmas.”

Sidney groaned, this was the worst time of the year for his dad to get sick, this was the busiest month of the season and if he was sick there was no way he could get everything finished in time.

But Sidney couldn’t exactly drop everything and go home either, they were well into the season and the Christmas break wasn’t for a few more weeks.

“Mom, you know I want to come help, but I can’t exactly leave for a few weeks without any explanation,” Sid said, feeling guilty about it.

“Tell them your father is sick and needs help, I’m sure they’ll understand. Family is important, Sidney,” she said with a scolding tone.

Sidney flinched a little at the reproach, he knew she was right but he still hated missing games, “What about Taylor? Can’t she help dad and I can come down later?”

“Your sister has to finish her finals, and then she is coming down to help. I expect you to do the same.”

Sidney sighed, “Okay, I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ll see what I can do.”

Turn’s out Sidney wouldn’t need to do much though. A wrong turn and a bad hit that had his hand taking the brunt of the fall in the game the next day, left him with a hand fracture that was going to put him out for about three weeks, looks like he was headed home.

Normally he’d stay in Pittsburgh with a minor injury but since it was his hand and there wasn’t exactly a ton of PT to do other than let it heal, and some exercises he could do on his own, management gave him the clear to head out. But he wasn’t headed to Nova Scotia, he was headed to the North Pole.

Yeah, Sidney’s dad was Santa Claus, and he needed help preparing for Christmas because he was sick. Honestly, Sidney should’ve known before his mom had called him, his magic was acting up a little more than usual. Yeah, Sidney had magic too. Nothing major that could somehow give him an edge on the ice, just small stuff; make a little bit of snow appear, fix a broken toy with a small tap, make a toy appear out of thin air, basically anything within the realm of a small Christmas miracle. But lately he’d been able to do a bit more. Part of the “Santa” magic was being able to travel from place to place, Sidney could usually do small distances, like from his house to the grocery store, since his magic wasn’t as strong as his dads, but the other day he was staring at a photo of a lake back home and suddenly he was standing on his own dock all the way in Nova Scotia.

Whenever their dad got sick, Sidney and Taylor’s magic would hike up a bit just in case it was time for their dad to pass on the mantle to one of them. When Sidney was little, he didn’t really have any control over his magic and would sometimes snow over the house or make a pile of toys appear, but as he got older, he learned how to keep it under wraps, but it still went a little haywire for him when his dad was sick since he wasn’t used to controlling that level of magic.

Sidney was watching highlights of the Penguins game he was currently sitting out of while he was packing his stuff to head home for a month. They had played the Rangers and Geno got the OT goal to finish it up. As he was watching Geno’s celly on the screen his name flashed on Sidney’s phone with a text.

_G: you watch game? got goal for you ))))_

_Sid: Yeah, I was just watching the highlights, good game G._

_G: team miss captain ((((_

_Sid: haha I miss you guys too, I’ll be back in no time_

_G: know you miss me most ;)_

Sid took a break from packing and was staring at the message on his phone and smiling. Him and Geno had been dancing around each other for years now but as they got older, they seemed to care less and less. They weren’t young rookies anymore with something to prove, and one-night stands weren’t enough anymore. They both flirted and teased the other but neither would make the first real move.

As Sid was staring down at his phone, he realized he did miss Geno a little and wished he could’ve been at the game tonight. As soon as the thought left his head though, Sid realized his mistake, but it was too late. He was now sitting on a hotel bed in New York in what he assumed was Geno’s room. Sid was freaking out and was trying to get himself to transport back to his house before Geno appeared when suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came Geno in nothing but a towel around his hips and one draped around his neck.

Geno jumped in shock at the sight of Sid and backed into the wall next to the other bed, “Sid? What you doing here!” Geno yelled out.

Sid had no idea what to do in this situation, he could just poof back to his house and just deny anything happened and tell Geno later he must’ve been dreaming, but he couldn’t really focus with Geno’s whole chest on display, still wet from the shower he just took, if anything, Sid wanted to get closer. So of course, Sid suddenly transported from sitting on the farther bed to sitting on the bed by the wall, right in front of Geno.

Geno stared wide eyed and looked like he was one second from fainting.

“I can explain.”

“Sid how you explain! You just poof and then you sitting in front of me! How you even here? Thought you were in Pittsburgh!”

“I was, I was, but then I was watching highlight and you messaged me and I showed up here without meaning to and I promise I can explain just please stop yelling,” Sid said placatingly, the last thing he needed was the team finding out he was actually here, in Geno’s bedroom, with Geno only wearing a towel.

 Geno seemed to calm down a little but was still skeptical and was clutching the towel around his neck like a life-line. “Okay, explain.”

“Could you maybe put on some clothes,” Sid asked as he could feel his blush getting worse.

“Oh sorry, didn’t know was going to have guests,” Geno said sarcastically. “Plus! You one who scared me, why can’t I be in towel!”

“It’s a little distracting!” Sid yelled back, his entire face turning red now from embarrassment. Geno smirked as he walked past Sid to put his pajamas on, not at all subtly dropping the towel as he did so, at least he wasn’t freaked out anymore.

Geno took a seat in the chair across from the bed and Sid explained everything. Only a handful of people outside of his family knew about them and it felt nice to share it with someone else, he completely trusted Geno with the secret and knew he wouldn’t tell anyone, what he didn’t, but probably should’ve, expected was Geno to not believe him.

“I not believe you, this just big Christmas prank.”

“What, G, you literally saw me move from one bed to the other!”

“Magic trick, plus, I just come out of shower, eyes all foggy from steam, maybe I just see wrong.”

“How could you have seen wrong! Also, how could I have even gotten here from Pittsburgh you were messaging me earlier!”

“Mmm, still not believe, if real, show me some other magic, give me a toy,” Geno said with his tongue in his cheek trying to fight back a grin, he was totally fucking with Sid at this point, but probably just to make him give up his prank, not actually prove he had magic. But Sid is nothing if not one to never refuse a challenge, so he closed his eyes and then Geno was holding a teddy bear.

Geno turned the bear over in his hands and stared at it as if it was somehow in on the prank as well.

“Okay fine, I believe you, your dad Santa, but still don’t get how you get here?”

“Well, my dad needs to be able to move around fast you know? And like I said, when my dad gets sick it makes my powers get a bit stronger, so I was able to travel from Pittsburgh to here.”

“Yes, I get magic part already. But why you here, why you poof here, to my room Sid?” Geno asked with a hopeful look in his eye. The same look both of them had been wearing for months hoping the other would finally make a move.

Sidney looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact, clearly embarrassed, but he didn’t want to lie to Geno, “Well, I uh, when you texted me, I realized I missed you guys and my powers made me show up here,” Sidney said, which wasn’t a lie, but wasn’t the whole truth either.

“Why you not show up during game then? Or show up in Tanger’s room or Phil’s room? Why you show up in my room Sid?” Geno asked, clearly a little frustrated with Sid’s answer. “You miss everyone Sid?” Geno asked softly, putting his hand gently under Sid’s chin to raise his eyes up to look at him.

“I missed you, G, my magic brought me to you.”

Geno used the hand on Sid’s face to pull him forward into a kiss. It was soft and gentle and everything Sid had been dying for, for years.

They pulled apart and were both wearing huge grins, laughing softly.

“You know we could’ve been doing this for years,” Sid said, his forehead leaned against Geno’s.

“We both too stupid to make move,” Geno said, leaning back in to kiss Sidney again.

They moved from sitting to laying on the bed together making out. Sidney could feel the magic in him swirling with his happiness, no doubt there would be a small flurry of snow falling outside Geno’s window and a mistletoe plant growing above their heads. As much as he hated to do it, Sidney pulled away and sat up.

“I really do have to go G,” Sidney said a little breathless, caressing Geno’s face with his hand.

“You go save Christmas, will be waiting for you when you get back,” Geno said, grabbing Sid’s hand and kissing his palm.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to tell my dad to leave you a nice present, although I’m pretty sure you’re on the naughty list.”

“Don’t worry, I already got what I wish for.”

**Author's Note:**

> the whole time i was writing this i was like how would that even work what are the logistics of all this how did people not find out like i have all the logic worked out in my head trust me lol 
> 
> find me on tumblr! thegreatgretzky


End file.
